Conociendo a Pares
by Noche Infinita
Summary: El encierro puede privarnos de cosas maravillosas aunque para otros sea de lo más sencillo y cotidiano .
1. Chapter 1

**una pequeña historia de la vida de Pares y de cómo conoció al simpático de Goten. Se ha mostrado a esta chica como un tanto tonta , en lo personal me gusta pero quizá todo tiene una explicación y se me ocurrió de esta manera .**

 **Encerrada.**

Con tristeza miraba la foto que tenia entre sus manos , las lágrimas no tardaron en bañar sus mejillas . Toda su vida la paso encerrada en esa mansión . si bien el lugar era enorme y bonito , no era suficiente para ella .

Sus padres la aislaron de todo , del mundo , de las personas , de las aventuras que cualquier niño hubiese querido vivir pero eso pronto iba a cambiar hoy en su cumpleaños número veintitrés la rebeldía afloraba en su interior y quería conocer el mundo , quería saber que había detrás de las rejas de su entrada . Quería conocer a alguien que le mostrara que es vivir . Saco la foto del marco y la guardo en su bolsillo -vendrás conmigo abuela- dijo palmando suavemente su costado . Bajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta , eran las diez de la mañana sus padres están en el trabajo , la servidumbre haciendo el almuerzo y los vigilantes en ronda matutina . si ella sabía todo lo que ocurría . Salió por el patio y aprovecho que el jardinero saco las hojas secas al basurero de la calle para salir sin ser vista .

Suspiro con alivio al estar alejada de su hogar , sonrió y continúo su camino .

Su corazón latía con fuerza tras cada paso que avanzaba , su espíritu aventurero despertaba con fervor al ver como se acercaba al mundo y se alejaba de su casa . De su cartera saco una cápsula y de ella salió un vehículo modesto para no llamar la atención -bien Pares, este es tu regalo - se dijo así .

No tardo mucho en dar con el centro comercial, era mejor de lo que imaginaba o de los que había visto en las películas . Las vitrinas mostrando lo mejor , los colores vivos que animaban el ambiente y las personas paseando y sonriendo . La castaña tocó su pecho como si así pudiese calmar su corazón acelerado . Se parqueo sin problema alguno , debía agradecerle a sus sirvientes cuando le explicaban como salían por las compras .

Se encaminó entre las diversas tiendas hasta que llegó a la zona de comida . Su estómago rugió al sentir los olores de comida rápida , algo que jamás había probado . Sus padres incluso le restringian la comida , Pares no sabia ni siquiera que era un helado .

Observó a unos adolecentes que hacían fila para ordenar , se puso detrás de ellos y espero a que llegara su turno -me da una pizza mediana y tres sodas porfavor -ordenó el chico . Sorprendida se asomo a ver como éste hacia su pedido .

-bienvenida ¿que desea ordenar?- pregunto sonriente

-quiero una ¿pizza? Si , una pizza mediana y una soda por favor- pidió a como pudo

-¿con queso extra?, ¿peperoni?, ¿suprema? -

\- eeh si, queso y supre...ma-

-a la orden , son diez dólares -

\- aquí tiene -

Impresionada y satisfecha tomó su compra y busco en donde sentarse . Nadie podía imaginar que esa chica cualquiera sintiera un gran logro al comprar una pizza , que fuera una chica que por primera vez salía al mundo exterior -¿lo habré hecho bien abuela?- pregunto sacando la foto . Un viento hizo presencia e hizo volar la foto -¡abuela!- grito tratando de alcanzarla.

El papel bailaba junto al viento alejándose más y más , Pares corrió lo mas que pudo alzando la mano para atraparla . En una de esas su pie tropezó haciéndola caer -es mi culpa , no debí salir -se reprendió al borde del llanto -abuela -susurro . Se sentó en el pavimento y vio un par de zapatos negros frente a ella . Alzó la mirada y vio la foto -¡abuela!- limpio con su antebrazo -pero...- nuevamente levantó la mirada y vio una mano extendida hacia ella , siguió el camino y se encontró con apuesto chico de ojos y cabello negro .

-déjame ayudarte -le sonrió , ella tomó su mano . Él la levantó haciendo que ambos quedaran cerca -soy Goten , un gusto -se presentó

-Pares- susurro admirando al chico . Su corazón latió desbocado , sus mejillas se sonrojaron , sus piernas temblaban ,¿porque? Simple, porque era la primera que conocía a alguien , que inconscientemente gustaba de alguien .

\- ¿ quiere acompañarme a tomar algo ?- ofreció con una enorme sonrisa , ella asintió incapaz de decir una palabra y se dejó llevar por ese chico . Paso el mejor día de su vida . Se habia escapado, Había hecho una compra por ella misma y lo mejor había conocido a un apuesto chico , divertido , atento y lo que más le gustaba era lo que él le decía , sus aventuras desde niño . Sonrió e imagino cada aventura como si ella las hubiese vivido .

Sus padres siempre le advirtieron de los extraños pero ella nunca había conocido a alguien , además se llama Goten , ya no es extraño ¿verdad? .

Sin duda , la castaña había tenido el mejor día de su vida . Su regreso a casa fue fácil , nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia ¿porque? , porque nadie lo había notado . Todos pensaron que estaba encerrada en su habitacion , dormida o leyendo .

Al caer la noche sus padres le festejaron con una pequeña reunión con sus conocidos - _deseo verte_ _de nuevo Goten_ _-_ pensó al pedir su deseo .

espero volvamos a vernos , buenas noches Pares re leyó el mensaje , era la octava vez que lo leía desde que sintió como vibró su móvil . - tenlo por seguro - dijo viendo la pantalla .

 **gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado .**


	2. Chapter 2

Con una enorme sonrisa volaba el hijo menor de Goku a su cita (con ella en brazos) , tenia poco tiempo de haberla conocido y sentía como si la conociera desde la infancia . Había notado esos ojos color marrón como brillaban con cada anécdota que él le contaba - Pares- dijo viéndola .

\- Goten -contestó

Cada vez que tenían una cita , Goten iba a recogerla al patio de su casa , le había tratado de contar sobre su herencia extraterrestre pero ella lo había tomado como broma y , de cariño le decía: **mi mago.**

Aterrizaron en el mismo lugar en donde se conocieron , ignorando por completo a las demás personas . La llevo al mismo lugar en donde tuvieron (sin saber bien) su primera cita .

Era el momento , él lo tenia planeado , había practicado enfrente del espejo . Había pedido ayuda a su amiga Marrón , siguió sus consejos "que sea especial" , le dijo ,"Confía en ti" .

-Pares- la tomó de la mano -nos conocemos hace poco pero...-

-siento como si fuese desde hace mucho - completo

-mi mago , Goten has llegado a mi vida como por arte de magia -

-no digas eso -

\- déjame continuar . Mi vida ha sido un total encierro , tú me has mostrado tantas cosa . Me has enseñado a conocer la vida , yo jamás había probado la comida chatarra . Nunca había dado un paseo nocturno . Nunca había conocido a alguien por mi misma -

\- Pares- dijo sorprendida al escucharla .

\- eres **mi mago** Goten , me has enseñado a vivir y a sentir tantas cosas . -

\- no Pares , eres tú quien me ha enseñado a agradecer lo que tengo y lo que no . Es tu ingenuidad ante las cosas que me cautiva -

-tú me enseñas la vida-

-tú le das sentido a la mía -

-Goten -

-Pares-

-muestrame el mundo -

-Pares , se mi novia , quiero que juntos conozcamos lo que nos falta por vivir . Quiero vivir contigo nuevas sensaciones , perderme en tu mirada , probar tus carnosos labios . No me mal intérpretes por favor - dijo al verla confundida - me cuesta expresarme -

-te entiendo , yo también siento lo mismo . Quisiera estar siempre en tus brazos , por los aires -

\- te llevaría a donde quisieras. ¿quieres ser mi novia? -

-acepto -dijo abalanzandose a sus brazos , le dio un beso en la mejilla .

\- me haces feliz , linda-

-tu a mi, **mago** -

Goten la tomó de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios , su primer beso . Pares no sabia que hacer o como seguirlo mi mago pensó , acaricio sus cabellos parados y se dejó guiar por esos labios .

Ambos disfrutaban estar en brazos de del otro . Goten descubría a una chica ingenua , indefensa y muy linda . Y ella descubría junto al mundo exterior . Cada uno tenía un mundo , pero entre los dos formaban uno .


End file.
